A bit of light in the dark
by Axel-Rize
Summary: Van plagues Ventus and Aqua helps to save him  crappy summary I know get off my back -.-


**Whispering winds across the ocean's depth**

I stared up into the twilit sky watching as soft little twinkles shown through the darkening blue sky. I loved looking at the sky, it reminded me of her, Aqua, my best friend, my comrade, and my crush.

"I met Aqua a few years back when she and Terra found me unconscious on a beach and took me to where they lived. I met Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort soon after that but now I'm getting off track. Aqua is about 18 years old now, she has brilliant blue eyes and hair that reminds me of the ocean and the sky she's very kind and helpful and always tries her best. I'm Ventus I'm 16 now and have lived with Aqua and Terra for two years now they always watch out for me like we're a family. It's nice to feel like a family…" I sighed softly closing my eyes relaxing into the sand feeling good enough just to fall asleep right there.

"You don't belong here…" I heard a voice and bolted straight up looking up around for the source of the voice.

"W-who's there?" I asked summoning my keyblade defensively to my side gripping it tightly.

"You never did belong here… No one accepts you… Aqua doesn't accept you…" the voice boomed in my head echoing hard.

"No… No shut up… SHUT UP!" I cried out dropping my blade my hands clinching my head in pain and through the booming and saw someone standing over me in what looked like a black and red suit that looked like muscle and the voice boomed again.

"You were never supposed to exist…" he said and I growled grabbing the key blade at my side rushing forward swinging at his mid-section but I went right through him like he wasn't there making me fall into the sand face first.

"Y-you don't know anything… you don't know anything about me…" I whimpered gripping my key blade clinching my eyes tight as my tears started to well up.

"Hey Ven wake up. Wake up!" my eyes opened quickly and I saw Aqua's worried face over me with her hands on my shoulders having shaken me awake.

"Ventus are you okay?" she asked me gently moving my hair away from my sweat covered forehead having seen me muttering and crying in my sleep. "Your crying…"

"Aqua?" I looked around seeing it was dark but still having some light on the horizon before looking back at her and grinned hoping it would put her at ease. "Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Ven… We'll talk about it later okay?" she smiled ruffling my hair a little as she got up and helped me up.

"Fiiine." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. I hate how she can always tell when I'm trying to act tough.

"Hehe you're cute when you do that" she giggled and my cheek making me blush and look away. "Come on you need to get your rest"

"Kay" I said simply walking with her blushing still making sure that she didn't noticed and I went straight to my room laying in bed exhausted. I rolled over wrapping my blanket around me quickly falling asleep.

"You took it from me…" The loud voice said in my head again and sat up looking around I saw that I was laying on a huge stain glass window with what looked like me and the figure that I saw earlier on it.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" I asked trying to stay calm as I stood up looking around and saw him standing at the edge of the platform and he started walking toward me and I could see was wearing a helmet that looked like a single piece of black glass.

"I am Vanitas and you stole my existence from me you took everything from me…" he said and the helmet dematerialized and showed a boy my age with wild black hair and piercing hard gold eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You stole my existence. I'm the one is supposed to exist not you!" he growled at me making step back a little. "I will take back what is mine…"

Suddenly everything was black and pressing against me trying to suffocate me holding me down throwing me around it was impossible to tell in the dark.

"Ven wake up! Please Ven!" I could here Aqua's voice through the darkness and in an instant I saw light making me blink it away and I saw Aqua over sadly and Terra next to her looking at me worriedly. "Oh Ven"

"Ventus what happened?" Terra asked me his hand resting on my shoulder as Aqua hugged me close to her crying softly.

"I don't know…" I said honestly holding Aqua gently as Terra nodded quietly looking between me and Aqua.

"Well I trust you with Aqua so get your rest and we'll talk to Eraqus in the morning" he said softly slowly leaving and going back to his room leaving me and Aqua together holding each other. It seemed like hours had passed as I stayed there in her arms in pure bliss. Then she started to pull away wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Ven for crying so much it's just I love you so much and I don't wa-" I placed my lips over hers softly silencing her holding her close to me, I could feel her body tense but slowly relax as she began to kiss me back, after a few more precious seconds we parted and looked into our bright eyes.

"Aqua with you by my side I know I'll be safe." I said smiling at her happy that she returned my feelings that I'd had kept buried and hidden from the light for so long.

"Ven can I stay with you tonight?" she asked me blushing a little as she looked up at me with her soft pink cheeks.

"Of course you can Aqua why would I say no?" I smiled a little and moved over so that there was enough room and let her scoot in next to me. She hugged me laying her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Ventus" she said peacefully falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Aqua."


End file.
